Rod Knock
by AriGolden
Summary: Sean didn't think he would make any kind of friends anytime soon in a foreign land, but it may be easier than he thinks, though different from what he expected. Slash


**I don't own The Fast & Furious(otherwise the series would never end)**

Han effortlessly moved his way through the crowd. Turning his signature nonchalant gaze on the faces swarmed around him he didn't find his target present in the crowd. He moved on with his search. He glided around the other bodies like paper on air, never really really touching anyone, but still moving swift, as was his style. He stopped to take another look around, again not finding what he was looking for. Through his rubber soled shoes he could feel the heavy bass of the music reverberate up his body. The music was loud, but Han was so use to throwing these sweaty, hyper adrenaline crazed parties after races that he was mentally able to block out most of the noise. It was an important skill that let him keep on top of things instead of getting submerged like he was about to in a moment.

"HIIIIII HAN!"

The high pitched voice that jumped atop even the heavy electronic music snapped him out of his focus.

"Oh, hey," Han gave with a small smile in return. He took in the girl in front of him. About 5'6, red hair kept in high curls, simple white blouse paired with a blue skirt and red heels, probably Korean descent. Nothing rang a bell so far.

"So when can I claim my prize?" The mystery girl batted her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Good things come to those who wait and I wouldn't want to give you anything that was less than good. Right? Now go enjoy the party. There's plenty of fun and bad decisions to be made."

Han left the girl pouting in the middle of the dance floor as he moved on. He didn't even waste time thinking about who she was. Probably just another girl who was around while he casually flirted with every skirt in sight to pass his time at the meets. She could have been promised a ride in his car or been driven to edge as he fingered her under her skirt while they casually leaned against his ride and told she would get much more for being such a daring acquaintance. Who knew? They all ran together after awhile. Just a sea of skirts, needy eyes, and long hair. Only the exceptional ones stood out anymore, and they were about as rare as a C110 Skyline. When you found one you just had to stop and breathe.

Realizing that what he sought wasn't anywhere to be found inside the body packed room he figured a break in some fresh air would do his head some good. He made his way to the door leading to the terrace out back. As soon as it opened he felt the clean air mollify his senses. It was a welcome relief from all the smells and heat inside. There was even a slight breeze. Releasing a breath Han opened his eyes to find the exact object of his search there before, leaning over a rail.

"Missing the party cowboy," Han teased at his newest protege.

Sean Boswell was leaning against the balcony's railing, a lone figure against Tokyo's illuminated backdrop.

"Oh, hey Han." He was startled by Han's sudden appearance. He had been lost in his head, thinking about everything that had occurred up till now since he arrived in Tokyo. Replaying his brutal loss to D.K that night. Re-picturing all the damage he had caused to Han's revered Mona that the other fans and racers had admired so. He didn't know how any of it had made him feel yet except for one thing. There was no anger, there was no guilt, but his whole body was buzzing, it was excitement.

'_Huh, must be from being in the middle of a shit storm and having no idea how to make it out.'_

"I just came out to get some fresh air. We never threw parties as crazy as this back in Alabama. So many people," his southern accent putting a whisky twang on each word. He flipped around, now leaning against the rail, "So what can I do for you?" Sean smiled. He tried to get his heart rate to slow down, being near Han made him nervous. Despite all the craziness that came with the racing scene Han projected a space of near constant calm around him. It put Sean at ease, which also brought up confusion.

"What, a man can't walk around his own garage just cause?" Han took a couple steps forward from the door, the sound reverberating through the metal balcony underfoot. "Ehh, I just needed some fresh air is all. So many bodies, so many sounds. A guy could lose himself in there."

"You lose yourself? I doubt that! Man you're like the definition of calm in the storm," Sean said.

A smile broke across Han's face. "It's calm before the storm cowboy, and what you're referring to is the eye of the storm. The central point that's at peace will everything else is falling to shit around it."

"I'm sorry, I never was one for wordplay. I didn't pay much attention to that part in school." Sean was blushing now, embarrassed that his poor reading habits had made him seem so green in front of Han. He tried so hard not to get left behind the other man.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it, I know what you meant. I'm getting pretty good at filtering through most of the jumble that comes out that brain of yours when you're not talking about cars or racing." Han thought it was kind of cute actually the way Sean said things without fully understanding their meaning. With his accent coating each word Han didn't mind the mishaps at all, not that he would tell Sean that.

"My mom did always tell me stick to what you know," the American racer replied.

"Smart lady." Han moved his way closer until he was leaning on the railing next to Sean the way he had been before. Sean glanced over and for a moment he felt lost. The wind blowing through the night had brushed Han's face making his hair dance a little like black fire around his smooth skin. Sean's heartbeat that he had been trying wrestle down had just shot up. A familiar stirring had just popped up in his chest. His mouth went dry.

After a couple of moments Han noticed his companion had fallen silent. He looked over to his left and saw Sean looking up at the stars, completely still.

"You tryna wish upon a star?" the older man joked as he nudged the younger boys shoulder. At the contact he felt a shudder run through his driver. Han knew that shudder well. It was the same shudder that women gave when they had been longing for his touch. The split second where the body gets so tense from want and finally gets it release. His eyebrows perked up. He didn't think Sean to be the type to be interested in him like that, but he learned awhile back while gaining his experience to never say never.

'_Interesting.'_

The Alabama native couldn't help the quiver that ran through his body when Han brushed him. All the time he wasn't talking his was thinking about how to make his sudden desire go away. He didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with the older man who had done so much for him. Han had showed him kindness. He took a chance on him against DK, and even after that failure still the other man had given him an EVO and gave him lessons on how to drift. Sean didn't want his feelings to mess up any of that. He began talking hoping to distract Han from noticing the effect his touch had.

"I was thinking maybe we could get a different suspension on the EVO, and maybe add a sway bar for tighter handling on the turns. My back end feels like it whips a lil too much when I hit the sharper turns."

"You know Reiko an Earl are just gonna complain that you're not drifting right. They really hate when anyone messes with their tuning specs. Kind of like how an author hates suggestions for their book."

Sean was careful with his words, he knew that the pair had been with Han longer than he had. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "I know that, but it just don't feel right yet, I'm getting the hang of drifting but my ride's not doing what I need. I need it smooth."

"Hey, I agree with what you're saying and we'll get it done. I always say the driver knows his instrument better than the mechanic. However you'll have to face the wrath of the terrible two on your own," Han teased.

The EVO driver threw his head back and let out a long groan at the thought.

Han chuckled at his protege's behavior. "Hey they're not that bad. Once you get their laptops away from them they'll listen to reason. Besides I think you handle those tight turns pretty fine" He pushed his hip into Sean's. "Cheer up."

Sean froze again, waiting for Han's hip to move, but it didn't. It stayed right there pressed against him. He started breathing slow to stop himself from doing something he would regret. Han however had to decided to drive him straight over the edge. He had seen his friend tense again and was quick to act.

"You look a little tense cowboy." the asian driver pushed himself off the railing. He was standing in front of Sean now. A look of confusion flitted across Sean's face but was lost when Han grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around the way he was before. "I can help with that," Han said as he started working his fingers over his driver's shoulders. A small smirk broke upon his face. There was that shudder again. It made his hands vibrate.

"You gotta be careful to take care of your body when you're driving so much man," Han said as he kneaded the tenses muscles underhand. The boy was in good shape, his body felt strong. "All the sitting, the jerking, the turning, having to move your arms so fast, it can really mess you up." He started putting pressure on the shoulder blades with his thumbs. "What good is a perfectly tuned car if the drivers running out of sync? You got to get tuned up sometime too." Now his fingers were spread and working over defined lats while his thumbs skillfully pushed any knots out of existence.

Sean was barely able to focus on Han's words as he was so lost in the magical feeling shooting through his back. Han was right, all the nonstop practice drifting during the day had his muscles pretty stiff, and this sudden chance to release it felt too good for him to say no. He was just praying he could control himself and stay out of trouble. He let out a small gasp here and there as Han's fingers danced around his back leaving behind nothing but euphoria in their place. The front of his jeans had started fill up as his back wasn't the only part of him enjoying the older racer's touch. He was turned away from Han so he wasn't worried about the bulging too much, but like his mom said he always found his way into trouble. He suddenly felt warm air flutter across his ear and he could barely make out the words Han spoke through his haze. "Consider this your tune up cowboy," Han said to him right as both thumbs pressed down on his lower back hitting a hard rod of tension. Suddenly his hips shot back right into his masseur's crotch and he let out a loud groan of relief. The taunting thumbs pressed down hard causing him arch back even more hoping to drive them deeper into the tension, practically grinding on the man behind him. He couldn't help it, it just felt so good.

"Feels good don't it?" Han whispered into Sean's ear, loving the reaction his ministrations had. Sean snapped out of reverie for a moment and tried to pull his hips back where they should belong but Han grabbed them firmly and pulled them right back into him. "Hold still, I'm not done yet." Han lingered on the current he spot he was at a little longer. A hunger started to shine in his eyes as he watched Sean unravel underneath him. The usually brazen, hard edged boy was now loose and needy, silently begging for more. Han could feel it through his hands. He didn't want him to be silent about it though. Han wanted him to be loud and demand what he needed from him.

"Now it's time for your adjustment," Han suddenly thrust his hips forward, pushing Sean's hard against the rail, causes a crescendo of cracks to resonate from his lower back. Just as quickly Han wrapped his arms around his drivers upper body and with a tight squeeze duplicated the previous effect oh the rest of his spine. Sean hung limp against him, the loud gasp that escaped past his lips was exactly what he had wanted.

It all happened so quick Sean didn't even have time to try and save some dignity for himself. Just as Han had finished nursing his muscles back to a perfect state the man had pushed his hips against his own, putting him back against the rail, this time with relief shooting through his very bones. His eyes went as wide as rims as he without a doubt felt the hard rod of his mentor pressing apart his ass through his jeans. Before he could even react Han had again shocked him with relief by cracking his upper back as well. He wasn't really sure what this was, but a large part of him didn't want to stop it. Before the bit of him that would tell him this was wrong could speak up Han silenced it effortlessy. The older man's hands had moved with fingers dragging across his pecs and coming to a stop only to start manipulating and taunting his nipples through his shirt's fabric.

This is what Han wanted. Han never cared if it was a man or woman under him, he just wanted them to feel good. He was enamored by the way Sean's head rolled to expose his pale neck with a just a few twist. The way he could see conflict melt away as pleasure and satisfaction pulsed across Sean's face, slightly parting his lips. Under his touch the southern boy's body was responding as easily as a stage 2 clutch. But Han wasn't satisfied with just touching, he wanted to taste. His tongue reached out like a needy hand cupping the ear before him, delving into every inch of it with its warmth before taking it's reach down to the waiting neck. He felt Sean tense up against him as he tasted the surface of pulsing veins, anticipating. The wait didn't last long as Han brought his lips down to flesh and sucked in hard, twisting nipples tight as lips took their hold.

The young driver of the Evo swore his brain had shorted out. He couldn't form a single though to save his life right now. He had gone from one minute receiving a massage to now Han mercilessly attacking one of his most sensitive spots. The feeling of cold air brought him back to his senses only for him to realize that one of Han's hands had released his nipples only to delve down and fish his uncut cock out of his pants. Cold air brushed its head has the older man's skillful hand stroked up and down his shaft, making his foreskin glide over the top with every motion. His body was instantly torn moving without him to meet the hand at this front and greet the bulge standing at his back.

"Do you want me stop?" Han emphasized his question by squeezing the base of Sean's pulsing tool and tugging down hard on the nipple his hand still held prisoner. While he waited for an answer his thumb worked to collect the clear fluid he could feel oozing from his prey's dick. He smeared the precum over the head, enjoying the way it felt.

Sean was still having trouble thinking straight but if stopping meant that in anyway he would have to remove himself from Han's touch he didn't want it.

"No!" his voice came out desperate and heady. Sean wasn't new to touch of a man. In Alabama there was no shortage of repressed southern men with starving curiosity. Feelings and needs they feared being shunned for by society so they explored them in secret. In fact by the time he was 16 he had already messed around with three other boys his neighborhood, discovering he was quite skilled at giving head and had a good sized dick for stretching apart tight holes. By 17 he was regularly fucking his current high school's quarterback Dillion's ass making him cum in his jockstrap after every game, while unbeknownst to Dillion fucking his own girlfriend before the game after a vigorous eating out that Sean did for her in a way Dillion couldn't compare.

That same year a month or so before he had to transfer schools thanks to his mishaps again he discovered the raw joy of giving up his own ass to the football coach who had asked him to try out. He told the man he wasn't interested, but with the built early thirties stud standing before him Sean wondered if he could help him out some other way. One glance and an innuendo led to another and Sean soon found himself with all fours on a bench in the locker room trying something totally new.

Between Dillion, Dillion's girlfriend, and the coach Sean's free time was kept pretty busy. The coach took him about four times a week. One time even following to his Monte Carlo and taking him long and hard in the backseat till he was full. He was never ashamed of his sex life, he did what he liked who he liked it with, he just didn't think he would meet another man that would interest him in awhile in this foreign land. Yet no one so far, man or woman, had touched him with such passion as Han had. It was driving him insane.

At his answer he felt his pants being pushed down to his ankles and wet fingers probing at his entrance. He couldn't want for them to go in so he could feel them at work. Almost as if he could read his mind Han slide two of his fingers inside him.

"ooooOOOOOH!" Sean let out a long note of satisfaction.

Han couldn't stop now if he wanted to, he was too drawn in, addicted by the sounds Sean was making because of him. The tight ring of muscle pressed around his digits as he worked them into the wanton boy against him. He kissed hard onto Sean's neck driven by the heat and tightness he could feel inside of him. Sliding his other hand up underneath Sean's shirt Han ran his fingers through the wild chest hair. He loved how his driver had the body of such a rugged man.

He continued to twist and curl his fingers around inside Sean's tightness, slowly making his legs part more and more. Removing his hand from Sean's hairy chest he brought himself out of his own pants and into the open.

"You ready for this?" Han asked as he pushed his fingers in as far they would go.

"Yes!" Sean practically shouted. He couldn't take much more of this torture, he needed the real thing.

"C'mon sweetheart, get me wet for your," his older friend softly growled into his ear. He could feel the fingers leaving his now hungry hole and instantly spun around and slid to his knees before Han. Before him was a thick caramel rod bouncing before him, up and down. A large tantalizing head peeked out coyly from a coat of foreskin drawing him in. He licked his lips and swallowed Han's dick whole, head first, tongue gliding along it's side.

"FUCK YES!" Han shouted as the effects from Sean's mouth shot through his whole body. Looking down Han felt the lust in his chest grow as he stared in Sean's grey eyes. They were asking him if he liked this as the boy's lips worked back and forth. Han replied by grabbing the head in front him and pumping his dick in, careful to cup the back to protect Sean's head from the hitting rails.

Soon the younger boy felt his jaw begin to ache yet he didn't slow down the fervor of his ministrations. Han was no means the longest guy he had ever taken, fitting to just the back of his throat, Sean would say about 7, but he certainly made up for that in thickness, easily filling his mouth. He was anxious to see if he could take him. Just as he had turned his attention towards the full nuts hanging before him he felt Han tug him up. He crashed their mouths together in a hard kiss, biting his lips and wrestling his tongue while at the same time probing his hole more before spinning him around and leaning him over the railing.

"Oh yea," Sean heard Han whisper as he spread his cheeks apart to look at his hole. He felt the thick tool he had just had the pleasure of sucking on being slapped against his hole. Pale hips wiggled in waiting. A distinct clinking sound could be heard as Han pushed down his pants.

He spit on the boy's ass and waited for the makeshift lube to reach his target. Han couldn't help but think how sexy the ass in front of him looked sprinkled with wet light hairs laying to the side as if welcoming him home. He couldn't wait to see how sexy that same ass would look after he's ruined it. Once his spit reached his target he placed his fat head against Sean's tight hole, grabbed his nipples in a fierce gripped and pushed in. The rising "FUCK" that was coming out of Sean's mouth draw him in deeper, tight walls moving aside for his thick member. Han tugged Sean's pleasure buttons harder to distract him as he pushed in. He was so turned on he was sure enough precum was leaking out his slit to coat the rest of the way.

'_Sweet mother of Jesus!' _was all that ran through Sean's head. It felt like his ass was on fire trying to let Han in. The night sky went a lil blurry as his eyes began to water. His head dropped as he gave a whimper. He didn't think there was so much Han to take. He hoped he was at least halfway in, but he wouldn't stop, he wanted it too bad. Previous inhibitions out the door it was almost primal now. Finally he felt the soft brush of Han's pubes against his spread cheeks. He tried to contain his noises as he waited to adjust. The rapid jumping and pulsing of the cock inside him wasn't helping. The constant work of the other driver's hands on his chest gave him something else to focus on.

After a moment Han started growing impatient. He wanted Sean to be comfortable & enjoy every inch he was giving to him, but he needed to plunge into that heat again and again. Grabbing his protege firmly by his hips Han pulled back slowly till all that remained in Sean was the head, then he slowly slide back in.

"Oh Jesus Han!" Sean shouted into the air.

"C'mon I know you can take it," his mentor whispered into his ear, and began to pump into him with a steady pace. "C'mon, let me in this tight ass," he urged on. Sean could only moan and spread his legs apart. His thrust were slowly gaining speed and he tightened his grip on the cool metal bar beneath him to stay stable. It still hurt but beneath the pain was a tingle of pleasure that was going straight to his own cock.

Han kept driving himself in and out of the ass before him. He licked his lips as he watched Sean's shirt start to soak in sweat, a sign of both their bodies putting in work despite the cool Tokyo air. Soon the sound of his hips slapping into Sean's reddened cheeks joined the boys moans in keeping the silence at bay.

"You like that? You like that Sean?" Han asked as he arched his hips driving the his cock upward. The tight flesh hugging his length was putting him so close to the edge, he had to make sure Sean was there with him.

"Yes, oh please harder! Fuck yes!" Sean's hole had finally given to Han's girth, allowing his pleasure to mix fully with the pain. His whole body was jerking from the force of the thrust as Han delivered. His dick, which had been wildly flinging precum into the air like an 8" hose, was wrapped in a now familiar grip as the longer haired man began to stroke him with a skilled touch.

"Tell me what you want!" Han gave a sharp slap to a red cheek.

"Fuck me," Sean breathed out in between heavy pants.

"Tell me what you want cowboy!" He slapped the other cheek, then this time pulled all the way out, and dove right back in, again and again. The glisten from Sean's wetness on his shaft made his chest swell. He could feel himself getting close but first he needed the boy to give him his all.

"Tell me!" he growled, pumping his cock all to hilt and holding Sean's hips tight so he couldn't move.

"Ohh, shit." Sean couldn't hold back anymore, he needed release too bad, "HAN I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY ASS!" he roared into the night sky.

"C'mere!" Satisfied Han grabbed Sean's shoulders and pistoned his dick in and out of his newly acquired hole. The sound of their flesh slapping was even louder than before. "I know you can take it baby! I know you can use this cunt," Han showed no mercy and continued at his hard pace.

To Sean it felt like someone had flipped the switch to Han's nitrous oxide and his poor hungry ass was the finish line. He was getting so close and could only keep repeating Han's name to stop.

Han rammed himself in and out of the ring under him. The inside caressed him so well. "Yes, yes, Yes!" Han yelled out as his hips flung out his last thrust. He felt himself explode into Sean's hotness, cock coating the used walls and marking his place. A loud grunt came from him as he loaded his southern friend with his cum for nearly half a minute.

Sean could feel his already tight hole stretch even more as Han fed his man cunt his load. Then sensation of Han's phenomenal thrust followed with the feeling of being filled sent him over. He barely had to stroke himself two times before his own cum was spilling through the air and to the ground below. He practically screamed as the pleasure his older friend gave him ripped through his body.

Only the sound of heavy panting can be heard as both men try to recover. Sean using the rail for support and Han using Sean. His head rest against the boys shoulder, enjoying the afterglow of the passion. Sean doesn't mind at all, the heat of Han's body keeping him content and stopping him from worrying about the after affects their coupling would have.

Han's the first to move, standing on his own weight and pulling himself out of Sean with a slight *pop*. A tiny whimper reaches his ears at the emptiness. He looks down and nearly gets hard again. Puffy and swollen, oozing his cum, the lips look absolutely wrecked from taking him. His finger plays with the hole a bit admiring his work. "Mmmmm," he gives in approval. Then he grabs Sean by his waist and spins him around to face him, catching his mouth in a searing hot kiss. A kiss that he uses to tell the other man how amazing being with him was, how sexy he can be, how much fire he has. He's sure Sean understands every word as he begins to kiss him back with the same force.

Finally after minutes that seem like hours fade away their lips part and they're just left staring into each other's eyes. Neither sees an ounce of regret. Though Han can see a speck of worry in the corner of Sean's. He'll make that nonexistent soon enough.

"So how was that for a storm cowboy?" Han asked as he pulled the American closer to his chest.

Sean gave a low chuckle, bringing Han closer to him by his ass. "I think i'll have to miss more parties."

"Oh don't worry, they'll be plenty for you to miss," Han assured his friend.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! I've always loved Han/Sean as a pairing and with the newest Fast 6 movie coming out I figured I'd write one as kind of a way to celebrate. There might be more to this story. I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews!**


End file.
